


His Sweet Nurse

by jeromevaleska



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Floor Sex, Jerome's POV, Kidnapping, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual dialogue, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, you're a nurse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6609391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeromevaleska/pseuds/jeromevaleska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jerome's obsession with the sweet nurse at Arkham drives him to kidnap her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Sweet Nurse

There she was; so mesmerizing, and whenever she laughed the air around her seemed to lighten. Those lips, all pink and pouty, just taunting me to lean in and kiss her. The sweet, perfumed tendrils of her hair, her ethereal, delicate face. She was beautiful with a kind heart to match. Brilliant. All I could have ever wanted.

The first time I saw her she was talking and laughing with her fellow colleagues. Her eyes were sparkling and she was smiling, that perfect smile that would make me do anything for her. She didn't know it yet, but she was supposed to be mine.

I had to have her. She didn't understand. Not yet. But she would.

I started watching her every chance I got. All that I wanted was for her to notice me.

No one else could have her. She was mine.

She swiveled about the room, long elaborate steps, arms moving with the grace of a swan and yet as guarded as a castle. However long I stared, I always saw that soft smile plastered on her lips. I learned how to read her gestures, the flick of her wrists as she accomplished a perfect figure, the curve of her leg through the air as she berated herself internally when she made a mistake, or her quickening intake of her breath as a sign of exhaustion.

I couldn't help but visualize her gentle hands as I pleasured myself in my bed at night, her beautiful and soft thighs around my waist, her plump red mouth and sinful tongue tracing a path down my stomach. But most of all I thought of those haunting eyes hazy with lust looking up at me, I could picture it with perfect precision. She would lean on the doorway sometimes, all long limbs and effortless grace, her hair tied in a bun, drawing my attention to her neck. The neck I dreamed of marking up and down, biting my way all over her body, a warning to all who'd watch her and think of owning her.

I climaxed as I thought of her thighs, painted green and yellow from my strong grip, her mouth sighing my name and eyes gazing adoringly at me. In half an hour, as the post orgasm glow faded, I would feel the itch to see her again, to learn something new about her.

She was too good for this vile, rotten place. Here at Arkham, all you could see was an endless gloom that never faded, a darkness that could swallow you whole, until she came into view of course, only she could chase it away. She was nothing like the other bitches that worked there. All the other nurses just wanted to bring a paycheck home, couldn't care less what happened to us 'monsters'. She genuinely worried about the inmates here, she would check on us regularly and treated us like actual human beings. She just wanted to help any way she could, thinking there was actual hope for us. She was young and gullible, perhaps a little too trusting but that was what I liked about her, she was easily manipulated. I thought having a nurse around like her was too good to be true. She almost instantly enthralled me with that soft spoken voice of hers, and I wanted nothing more than to kiss that smile on her face. I would tell her jokes every time she visited me, I just wanted to leave an impression on her and make her look forward to seeing me. And whenever she would giggle at them, I knew I was succeeding in slowly making her mine. I would always tell her how beautiful she looked every day, and I caught her blushing at that, she was interested but I figured she was probably too scared to make a move because of where we were. No biggie, I wouldn't be here forever.

I looked forward to every morning when she brought me the same boring breakfast and a cup of water. She would knock on my cell door, making sure I was awake before she stepped in. She would enter with two guards at her side as she pushed in a cart with the drugs on it. She stood before me as she took what she needed on the cart, smiling all the while.

"I didn't think it was possible for someone to look more and more gorgeous every day, until I met you, dollface," I remarked, and she giggled quietly to herself at that.

"Open up wide, okay?" she told me as she popped open the bottles to the prescribed drugs.

"One day I'll be telling you that, gorgeous," I said with a chuckle, and she snorted at that.

"Jerome, it's not time to be joking right now," she tried to stifle a smile but it ended up coming out half-way anyhow. Oh that wasn't a joke.

I opened my mouth for her and let her put the pill on my tongue before I drank it down. I did it again until I was finished taking them for the day. The drugs didn't do much of anything, except make me a little drowsy and bloated at times, but if the doctors here were hoping that they would 'fix' me, well then they had another thing coming. She shot me a lingering look, like she didn't want to turn away but she felt like she had to because she had to tend to the other inmates.

"Lunch will be served soon, and trust me you're not going to want to miss it," she slipped away before I could take her sweet-scented hair in my hands, much to my disappointment.

"Oh I wouldn't miss it, not for the world, especially because you'll be around," I winked, and she giggled at that before she pushed the cart out from my cell. She was already gone, just like that, fuck. But just seeing her warm smile was enough to brighten up my day, she could do that without even trying.

I thought about her every day, every night, it was a never-ending cycle. I couldn't resist her, that much was clear. If she asked, I would spend an entire evening on my knees in front of her, and worship every inch of her skin with tender kisses and make her come screaming, trembling, quaking with lust. The tension between us would be palpable and we wouldn't even have to make it up to the bedroom. I would have her right wherever I could get her, on the floor, against the wall, on a table, or maybe up against the pane glass window where anyone could see the wanton way she'd wrap her legs around me and arch her back and let me pin her wrists to the cool glass, that way everyone knew who she belonged to.

Sure enough, she found out, sooner than expected.

I was in Arkham for several months before the breakout with a little help from Theo's sister, which was the best damn thing that had happened to me since I murdered my bitch of a mother. I was finally free. I didn't have to worry about eating food that tasted like it had already been chewed on, no more cold showers, no more vexing bickering from my fellow inmates, no more feeling like I was a caged animal that had to take his meds in order to 'get better'. I could finally do whatever the fuck I wanted, and what better way to start then raise a little hell in Gotham?

But after I had my fun for a couple of days, it was time to go get my sweet little nurse back at Arkham, the only reason why I had to returned to that shitty place. I wanted to do something that would prove to her once and for all that she belonged to me.

Slowly blinking my eyes, I tore my gaze away from the tantalizing vision and stared down at the metal grating of the fire escape. It was difficult not seeing her for a couple of days, I longed to see that smile again, especially towards me. I knew that desire made one prone to do foolish things, but I didn't fucking care. The first two nights back at the penthouse I had plotted out the details of my plan, and tonight, I was going to bring it to fruition.

I saw her sitting at a bench, jotting away something on a clipboard. I whispered as I watched her a little longer, in all her glory, "I know you want me," I chuckled quietly, "I want you, too. Which is why I have to do this."

Lust-fogged eyes were locked on her still as I grabbed my cellphone from my pocket and hit a number. She obliviously continued to write on a paper, humming away a tune as she did. I growled out a curt, "Do it," when the call was answered.

Five minutes later, I heard the lock click on the front door to the building. And then, moments later, the door to the room she was in burst open as Dobkins, Greenwood, and Helzinger rushed in. I didn't want her to see me yet, so I had to make those shitheads do my dirty work for me.

"Hey!" she cried out in surprise as she stood up in alarm, eyes noticeably wide. Reflexively, she swung at the first assailant, making contact and knocking one of them to the ground. The other two hurriedly grabbed one arm each, throwing her back into the wall and pinning her there. She struggled fiercely against the attackers, I knew she wouldn't go down without a fight. "Let me go!" she shouted, her legs flailing wildly as she tried to twist and kick her way to freedom.

"Don't worry, it'll all be over soon," I whispered, even though she couldn't hear me, I watched as the lackey who regained his bearings and hurriedly brought out a quick-inject syringe, jamming it into the nurse's leg. Within moments, her movements slowed, and then stilled as she drifted into unconsciousness. I climbed swiftly down the fire escape to make my way into the waiting truck we had stolen earlier. Wordlessly, I slid into the backseat, glancing down at my passenger who had been carefully laid out across the seat next to me. I felt the vehicle start to move, gently brushing a lock of her hair out of her face, and then I stroked her cheek in my hand gently, gazing down at her and watching her breathe.

When we made it back to the penthouse, I laid her across the bed in the room I was staying in, waiting for her to wake up.

"My sweet, sweet nurse, just get up already won't you? I want to see that pretty smile again," I cooed, leaning down to press a soft kiss upon her cheek. She woke up sooner than expected, and she stirred around with her eyes closed still, her hand planted against her forehead, wincing a little from the ache.

"Where am I?" she asked herself quietly before she blinked her eyes open to look at me, nearly about to scream but she covered her mouth with a hand as she stared incredulously. "J-Jerome?" she called my name in disbelief.

"Oh, I see the princess is awake!" I exclaimed, reaching over to take her hand in my grasp, but she quickly yanked it away, her body shuddering as she scrambled to remove herself from the bed, which I allowed her to, but I didn't let her get past the door. Whimpering, she ran across the room, looking for somewhere to go. But fortunately I caught her, I spun her around, catching both of her wrists in my hand when I pinned her against the cool surface of the wall.

She looked at me with widened eyes, struggling despite the tight hold I had on her, "Why am I here? Why did you kidnap me?" she questioned, her eyes filling up with hot tears as she tried to free herself from the restraint on her wrists. I had to reassure her that I wasn't going to hurt her. "You're going to kill me, aren't you?" she quickly added, "Jerome, I – I only wanted to help you, that's all I ever tried to do, I swear," she choked out.

I hushed her after she uttered her soft plea, pressing my finger to her soft, plump lips. "Doll, I don't want to hurt you," I told her, "furthest thing from it, you're my favorite nurse, you've always been."

Her nerves seemed to calm a little when she heard that, her body still tense against my own as I held her down, and she quickly replied, "Then why are you holding me here against my will?" she said softly, voice shaking at times but she tried to remain strong throughout, which I loved about her. She looked so fragile, but there was so much more to her underneath the surface.

"Well, would you have came here if I didn't?" I asked, my head tilting to the side as I grinned. She shook her head rapidly in answer. "Then that's why I had to, I promise I have your best interest at heart, doll, I just needed to see you, we've been apart for so long," I murmured against her ear, my breath ghosting over her delicate skin.

"Jerome, please let me go, y-you're sick," she told me, and how I fucking hated hearing that last word from all the doctors and nurses at that shitty place, but since it was coming from her, I let it slide. I had to soothe her apprehension. "We can get you help back at Arkham, it's what we've been trying to do all this time, so please–"

"See? This is why I've always adored you," I purred, bringing my other hand up to stroke the skin of her cheek, tracing my fingers around the shape of it, drinking in the sight of her before me, "you're so sweet, and always so good to me," I admitted, and she tried to blink away the tears that threatened to come pouring down, "always checking up on me, making sure I was okay, telling me how much better I've been doing."

She shivered as I continued to caress her cheek and then lowered my hand down to her neck, fantasizing about how much I wanted to cover it in black and blue.

"Jerome, people are going to be looking for me, please just let me go, I'm begging you," she pleaded, and fuck, I could feel my cock twitching as she said those words, she was only making it harder to have self-control dammit. Her body was shuddered almost violently against my own, and it only made me want to take her all the more.

"I won't keep you long, dollface," I told her and chuckled when I added, "I know you have a shitty job to go back to anyway," I paused to stare down at her chest heaving, rising up and down, and I couldn't help the thought that crept its way into my mind of her tits bouncing for me as I fucked her senseless. "You have nothing to be scared of, I told you I won't hurt you," I crooned in her ear, "I only want to thank you for how you treated me back at Arkham, you had so much patience with me, just when I thought I was a lost cause," I lied, averting my gaze down pathetically, hoping she would catch sight of it.

"Jerome, you're not a lost cause," she told me, much to my delight, "but we can't do this, we can't, it's wrong, you're my patient," she uttered softly. I slipped my hand away from the firm hold I had on her wrists, setting them free, but I kept my body against hers so she couldn't leave.

"It can be our little secret," I leaned in so close to her face that we were sharing the same breath, my lips inches away from hers, "I won't tell a soul, doll, I just want to thank you for all your help, you're such a good nurse, the best one Gotham's ever gonna have," I continued to praise her, and something in her eyes seemed to soften as I sweet talked her, like she was feeling tempted, which was exactly where I needed her. Her toes curled in her shoes, fingers twisting the hem of her white dress as she battled with herself for control.

"Jerome– this, I... it's not right, we..." she trailed off, taking a deep breath perhaps because she knew she was going to do something stupid, stupid for her, but not for me. I knew she could feel my wants, my needs, my desire to take her where she stood. She tried to keep herself upright, in spite of the way her knees were shaking from a combination of fear and arousal. I just had to sweet talk her a little more.

"C'mon, babydoll, I've seen the way you look at me from across the room, those longing looks you always gave me, how you spent more time in my cell than any of the other inmates," I whispered as I experimentally pressed a finger against the hollow of her chest, trailing it down carefully as she arched into my touch almost immediately, quivering as she inched closer to me slightly, much to my amusement. "You didn't forget the way I always made you laugh, did you?" I questioned before I added, "and whenever I could tell you were having a hard day, I made sure to try and make you laugh twice as much because you always knew how to make me feel better when I needed it," I admitted, and I noticed her eyes had locked on mine while I was observing how her pretty little nurse outfit hugged her skin so perfectly, her gaze lingering when I turned back to look at her.

But looking into my eyes was her mistake. Her eyes scanned over my intense posture, and the unmistakable bulge in my trousers made her mouth water and her thighs grew sticky from the moisture coming from the apex of her legs.

"I–" she took a long pause before she finished, "You're not going to take no for an answer aren't you?" she nibbled on her lower lip before she muttered to herself, "that's so like you."

"I know you've been thinking the same, so don't you act like this is one-sided, it has never been, and you know it," I murmured, my smirk widening when I could tell that she was giving into her desire. It was taking all my self-control not to take her right then and there. I wouldn't take her unless she begged. I would make her beg. "What do you want, Y/N?" I murmured, my eyes narrowing as I lifted up the hem of her dress further on her legs, revealing soaked panties underneath.

She whimpered as she buried her face in her arms. I reached out and trailed a finger along the side of her face before hooking it under her chin and lifting her head up. Her intake of breath at my touch stirred in my gut. Her scent was so refreshing, so clean and innocent, but a hint of spice lingered as well. It flooded my nostrils, sneaking into every available space in my head and body as I inhaled, eyes closed for a moment before they opened, my pupils blown black.

"What do you want?" I hissed, my grip tightening on her chin as I stared at her. She drew in a shaky breath before slapping my hand away. She grabbed my hair in her hands and pulled me toward her, her lips crashing against mine. It was so wrong, she was my nurse, whom I kidnapped, and I was well, me, but oh the fucking bliss. I was so fucking happy it was finally happening, no longer a dream or a fantasy of mine. Arousal flooded over her, I could feel it in her kiss. I grabbed at her ass, lifting her from the floor by it so I could hook her legs around my waist.

I hitched her dress up around her waist and she gasped when she felt my erection press against her. My lips were urgent against her, taking in the taste of her own, and they were just as sweet as I imagined they would be. My hand tangled in her hair, tilting her head to the side to gain access to her neck. She gasped as I sucked at her neck, my teeth scraping over her sensitive skin. She felt hot and cold at the same time. She tugged at my shirt and pulled it over my head before she broke away from me, causing me to growl. My growl turned to a groan as her lips burned against my skin, her tongue dancing over the column of my neck, and I hurriedly thrust my hands under the fabric of her dress, palming her soft breasts.

"Such a good nurse, you're so fucking good, you know that?" I praised as she trailed her hands over my chest before dropping them to my trousers, and she nodded her head just slightly in answer. Her eyes raised to meet my blazing stare before I captured her lips in a bruising kiss. Fuck, I couldn't get enough of her kiss even if I tried.

She fumbled with the snap, her fingers dancing over my bulge before I lifted her off me. She staggered against the wall, her legs barely holding her up as she watched me drop my trousers along with my boxers. Her core ached as she took in the sight of me. She grabbed the waistband of her cute milky white panties and hastily shoved them down, kicking them to the side.

I was still a little taken aback that I finally got to fuck the nurse of my dreams, the girl I couldn't stop thinking about the day I met her. I was gentle with her as I pulled her away from the wall; my arm wrapped around her waist to hold her up as I brushed her hair aside and undid every button of her dress, taming the urge to rip it off completely because I knew she wouldn't want me to, and I had to treat her in a way that would make her come back for more. I pressed open-mouthed kisses to each bit of skin I revealed. Shivers coursed down her spine as her dress finally fell to floor.

"Fuck, you're so fucking gorgeous," I told her, my eyes starting from her feet to her perfectly flushed face, her lips parted as she gazed back at me, silently begging me to fuck her. I felt like I wouldn't be able to stop staring but then I grasped her hips firmly, pushing her front against the wall, her hands held above her head with one of mine again, treating her like the whore she so desperately wanted to be treated as.

I ground my cock against the delicate curves of her ass and she immediately moaned out at the sensation. My free hand trailed down to her wet mound and carefully parted her folds. She gasped when she felt a finger, then two, push inside of her.

"I'm going to make you feel so good, doll, just like I've always wanted to," I murmured as I parted her legs, and pushed my cock between her thighs, rubbing myself against her slowly and gently to get her going. She gasped loudly, her legs buckling slightly as she felt my length against her core.

"Please," she whispered breathlessly, her hands pressing against mine as she tried to turn around to face me.

I growled as I jerked her off the wall, only to bring her down to the floor. "So beautiful, my sweet nurse," I praised, nudging her legs apart and sliding down, my head nestled between them. "Your cunt is just as pretty as I thought it would be," I purred, quickly adding, "I just have to fucking taste you."

She cried out softly, her voice echoing through the walls of the room as my tongue flicked over the most sensitive places, inhaling her sweet scent as I lapped up her juices. My tongue was quick against her clit while my fingers thrust in and out quickly, plunging them further each time she emitted a gentle sound. She attempted to grab at the floorboards but she only ended up raking her nails against them. I traced my tongue around the shape of her clit while my fingers continued pulling out only to slide right back in.

When her body started quivering violently, and whimper after whimper slipped from her pretty mouth, I knew she was close. She cried her release, her heels digging into the floor, back arching up as she came. I coaxed her down and scrambled back up to her, capturing her lips in a bruising kiss so she could taste herself for me. She gasped quietly when I shoved my tongue into her mouth, rolling it all over her own so we could share her juices.

"Please," she begged, parting her legs again, and fuck, every time she begged I just wanted to pound into her again and again.

"With pleasure," I ground out, rolling her onto her stomach, bracing myself up on my arms before I thrust my cock inside of her tight wet heat. "Breathe," I murmured as I sensed the spike in her heart rate. I entered her slowly, her arousal driving me mad, the taste of her on my tongue and lips almost numbing me.

I paused once I was nestled inside her, just so I could take in the sight of her face. Her eyes were closed, her lips parted as she breathed raggedly. Slowly, her eyes opened, turning her head to look up at me as much as she could, she nodded and that was when I started to move. The more I moved, the more she clenched all around my cock, squeezing me, taking as much as she could, she was so greedy, but I fucking loved it. I could feel my cock twitching as it reached deeper and deeper. She was so fucking wet that I was able to effortlessly thrust in and out of her, her tits bouncing involuntarily as I drove my hips harder into her own, and it was so fucking mesmerizing I thought I was going to come right then and there.

"Please don't stop!" she cried, throwing her head back in sheer bliss.

"You're so fucking pretty when you moan for me like this, it makes you look even prettier," I cooed, "I didn't even know that was fucking possible," I breathed out.

I buried my head at the crook of her neck as I sank into her for as long as I could. Her arms gave out, and I wrapped an arm around her, holding myself to her. Her soft whimpers and moans were music to my ears. I opened my mouth only to close them around her neck, sucking hard, sure to leave fresh bruises, the sweet scent of her skin luring me in, like it always did.

"Oh god," she moaned as I increased my rapid pace. My hips slammed into her own harshly, jaw clenching as she tightened around me even more, and I just knew I was going to lose it.

"Fuck, I'm going to come doll," I rasped.

"Yes," she gasped, her fingers scrambling to find something to grab hold of still. "Please give it to me!"

"Say my name, babygirl, say it," I growled, breathing heavily as I reached down to pepper her neck with kisses over those fresh and throbbing pretty marks.

I pounded into her relentlessly, and the pace I set caused her to lose her focus. "Jerome!" she cried, before a scream ripped from her throat as I drew back and slammed into her, one more time, before this was all over.

I came inside her after one final thrust, biting into her soft neck to stifle my groan. Our ragged breaths mingled together, and I struggled to keep my weight off her. I reluctantly slipped out of her tight cunt, and gingerly rolled to the side, drawing her with me as I cradled her to my chest. I wrapped my arms around her to pull her in close, because I wanted to savor every last moment I had with her. My thumb traced over the raw bite mark on her neck, wiping away dripping blood before I kissed her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked over her shoulder at me.

"You always know how to make me feel better, doll, never cease to amaze me," I told her, and she stood up when she recovered, though her legs were still twitching as she went fetching for her panties, slipping them on quickly as she shivered.

"I–I have to go, I have to go back to work," she stuttered, her cheeks still flushed, and she turned to look at me with a slight curve of her lips before it faltered, "I–I'll see you later," she said quickly, probably hoping that I wouldn't hear it. I didn't think I had ever seen her such a nervous mess before, it was the cutest fucking thing.

"Later?" I tilted my head to the side, and she merely nodded in response. I picked up my scattered clothes about the room and dressed myself back in them, smirking to myself because I finally got to act out the fantasy I had been having for months.

"One more thing," she bit her lip nervously, embarrassed to ask, "can you please escort me out of here? I don't want to bump into–"

I cut her off with a smirk before I replied, "Say no more dollface, I won't let them lay a finger on you," I assured her, and she smiled at me weakly in response.

"Thank you, Jerome," she said softly, biting her lower lip coyly. It was the first time that she wanted my help, well, the second time actually after we fucked on the floor, and it definitely wasn't going to end there. I was going to make sure of that.


End file.
